Yami Yugi
This duel takes place in megasean3000's fanfic Xiaolin Showdown/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover 2 Story up to that point Yami and the gang reunite with Raimundo and Kimiko, and smash the fourth sphere and are teleported to a long meadow, and are confronted by twomages instead of one. Yami agrees to duel, and Mai is randomly selected to be his partner during the duel. Duel Recap Start at 4000 lps Yami picks Buster Blader Mai picks Harpy Lady Mage 1 picks Meadow Runner Mage 2 picks Meadow Warrior Mage 1's turn *Summons Meadow Grappler (ATK: 1700) *Sets a card Yami's Turn *Summons Big Shield Gardna (DEF: 2600) *Sets two cards Mage 2's turn *Summons another Meadow Grappler (ATK: 1700) *Mage 1 reveals face-down Aqua Chorus, that powers all monsters with the same name by 500 ATK points (ATK: 2200) *Attacks Big Shield Gardna (Mage 2: 3600) *Big Shield Gardna is switched to attack mode due to it's effect. (ATK: 100) Mai's Turn *Activates Block Attack, switching Big Shield Gadna back to defence mode. (DEF: 2600) *Summons Harpy Lady (ATK: 1300) *Because there's a second Harpy Lady on the field, Aqua Chorus powers them up (ATK: 1800) *Sets a card Mage 1's turn *Summons Metroganger (ATK: 1800) *Attacks Harpy Lady with Meadow Grappler *Mai reveals face-down Mirror Wall, dropping Meadow Grappler's ATK by half (ATK: 1100) *The attack is backfired (Mage 1: 3300) *The ATK of the other Meadow Grappler returns to normal (ATK: 1700) *Sets a card Yami's Turn *Activates Safety Guard, negating all life point decreases made by Traps, like Mai's Mirror Wall. *Sacrifices Big Shield Gardna to summon Berfomet (DEF: 1800) *It's effect activates, so Yami can take Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts from his deck to his hand. *Activates Polymerization, fusing Berfoemt with Gazelle to form Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast (ATK: 2100) *Attacks Meadow Grappler (Mage 2: 3200) Mage 2's Turn *Activates the Seal of Orichalcos (M ATK: 2300) *Summons another Metroganger (ATK: 2300) *Aqua Chorus powers them up further (ATK: 2800) *Activates Remove Trap, destroying Mirror Wall *Atacks Harpy Lady *Yami reveals face-down Magical Hats, concealing Chimera and Harpy Lady in hats *Attacks second hat, which is a trap, Spellbinding Circle, which lowers Metroganger's ATK by 500 (ATK: 2300) *Sets a card Mai's turn *Activates Cyber Shield, increasing Harpy Lady's ATK by 500 (ATK: 2300) *Activates Rose Whip, increasing it's ATK by 300 (ATK: 2600) *Attacks the weakened Metroganger (Mage 2: 2900) *Metroanger returns to it's original ATK (ATK: 2300) *Sets a card Mage 1's Turn *Attacks Chimera with Metroganger *Yami activates face-down Mirror Force, destroying Metroganger Yami's Turn *Activates Dark Magic Curtain, sacrificing half of his life points (Yami; 2000) to summon Dark Magician (ATK: 2500) *Attacks directly *Mage 2 activates Negate Attack, stopping the attack. *Sets a card Mage 2's Turn *Activates Gift of the Meadow, discarding two Meadow Chanters to summon Meadow Dragon (ATK: 2800) > (ATK: 3300) *Attacks Harpy Lady (Mai: 3300) Mai's Turn Activates Calling Bird, so she can summon any 4 staror lower Winged Beast, so she summons Skull Red Bird (ATK: 1550) and Faith Bird (ATK: 1500) *Sacrifices both to summon Harpie's Pet Dragon (DEF: 2500) *Activates Monster Reborn, to bring back Harpy Lady (DEF: 1400) *Activates Elagant Egotist, summoning Harpy Lady sisters (DEF: 2100) *The powers of two Harpy Ladies and Harpy Lady Sisters powers up Harpie's Pet Dragon's DEF by 1200 (DEF: 3700) Mage 1's turn *Attacks with Meadow Dragon on Mai's Harpy Lady (HPD DEF: 3400) Yami's turn *Activates Exchange, to switch a card in Mai's hand for one of his. Yami picks Polymerization and Mai picks Summoned Skull *Moves Buster Blader to the field (ATK: 2600) *Because there's a Dragon on Mage 2's field, it powers Buster Blader by 500 ATK points (ATK: 3100) *Activates Polymerization, fusing Buster Blader with Dark Magician to form Dark Paladin (ATK: 2900) and he resumes the role of Deck Master *Since there's Dragons on Mage 2 and Mai's field, Dark Paladin increases it's ATK by 500 (ATK: 3900) *Attacks Meadow Dragon (Mage 2: 2100) *Activates De-Fusion, separating Dark Paladin back into it's original monsters. (ATK: 2500) (ATK: 2600) and Buster Blader is back to being Deck Master *Attacks Mage 2 directly (Mage 2: 0) *Because one duelist lost, his partner loses as well. Yami and Mai win. Category:Fan Fiction